legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Martyred Guardian of Balance
Characters article |image=SR2-Texture-Stronghold-GuardianBalance.png |caption=The martyred Guardian of Balance in Soul Reaver 2 texture maps (by Daniel Cabuco). |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} The martyred Balance Guardian All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) was one of the Human Guardians of the Pillar of Balance, and a member of the Circle of Nine. She served the Pillars of Nosgoth during Nosgoth's early history, and presumably sponsored the Vampire purge led by the Sarafan. She was among the six Guardians murdered by Vorador in his Slaughter of the Circle at the Sarafan Stronghold. The Guardian first appeared as a minor character in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and indirectly returned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Profile The Balance Guardian was one of six who fell to Vorador's fateful attack. Raziel: "Is this the vampire Vorador?" // Moebius: "Yes, the scourge of the Circle. The most depraved and decadent example of his whole degenerate race. He slaughtered six of my fellow Guardians as they cowered, defenseless, in this room." // Raziel: "And you somehow survived this massacre?" // Moebius: "I, and two others. The Circle was devastated; only we three were spared." Crystal Dynamics. Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos forums (by Divine Shadow) She was among four Guardians seen using the viewing basin to observe and guide the Sarafan campaign, alongside the then-Energy Guardian, the Nature Guardian and another (an unidentified male). Of these four, she was the first to scream out for Malek's aid, and the third of Vorador's victims; after slaying the Nature Guardian, he turned on her and fired a Flay battle artifact which instantly killed her, blasting the flesh from her bloodied bones. ~He then turns to the wizard screaming for aid and throws a flay spell. Her flesh is blasted from her bloody bones.~ Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. She was succeeded - either directly, or later in Nosgoth's history - by Ariel. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) In the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], Moebius discussed the event with Kain, attributing the deaths to Malek's "vanity". Moebius: "Malek - defender of the Nine and last of the Sarafan sorcerer-priests. His vanity led to the slaughter of the Circle at the hands of the vampire Vorador. For his failing, his spirit was fused to a hellish set of magical armor. He has allowed no member of the Circle to fall since." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. In the second timeline's Pre-Blood Omen era, Moebius displayed to Raziel that, following her death, the Balance Guardian was beatified in a mural adorning one of the gathering-room's walls, as too were her five slain peers. ~Raziel follows him into the chamber beyond, and the door slides shut behind them. They are now standing in an ornate, octagonal, domed room. The walls of this chamber are decorated with scenes memorializing the slaughter of six of the Circle at Vorador’s hands, many centuries ago. The slain Circle guardians are depicted in beatific imagery; the vampire Vorador is demonized. In the center of the room stands a distinctive basin engraved with arcane symbols.~ // Raziel: "Are we within the Stronghold of the Sarafan priesthood?" // Moebius: "Yes, but the glorious days of the Sarafan have long since passed, I’m afraid. This is a more... cynical and indecorous age. My mercenary army now inhabits this stronghold – we strive to honor the memory of the Sarafan with our own humble crusade." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Moebius had seemingly utilized their deaths, along with the deaths of the Sarafan commanders and the more recent killing of William the Just, to help incite his Mercenary Army's "humble crusade" against Nosgoth's Vampires. ~Raziel sees the images in the Chapter House memorializing the Sarafan martyrs – his former brethren and himself.~ // Raziel: "This chapel, I realized, was a memorial to my former Sarafan brethren and myself... all of us martyred here, and then so cruelly profaned by Kain when he imposed his ‘gift’ on our noble corpses." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Raziel: "So this was the tomb of the beloved King William the Just – beatified here as the martyr and catalyst of Moebius’s crusade. I was reminded of Kain’s journey as a fledgling vampire – How Moebius coerced him to travel back in history and assassinate William, thus igniting a genocidal hatred of vampires among the citizens of Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Raziel could peruse her mural during his quest, which was still intact throughout the third timeline and the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]] (albeit faded and heavily-worn in the latter). When Raziel stormed the Stronghold in Nosgoth's early history to avenge Janos Audron, his own attack on the Sarafan commanders coincided with Vorador's assault on the Circle. ~Suddenly, the sounds of a far-off disturbance echo through the chamber. Screams, terrified cries for Malek, and the unmistakable laughter of the vampire Vorador as he mocks the Guardians reverberate through the stone corridors – this is the same moment in history where Vorador infiltrated the Stronghold to take his revenge on the Circle (also for Janos’ murder).~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. He encountered Moebius, defended by Malek, shortly after infiltrating the building. ~Suddenly Moebius and the Sarafan Malek appear in the doorway behind Raziel, cutting off his exit. He’s been trapped. Wheeling on them, Raziel summons the wraith-blade – but Moebius has arrived bearing his staff, and as the orb flares, the wraith-blade flickers and dies. Moebius intends to stall Raziel long enough to drain his reaver energy (thus forcing him to take up the Reaver that’s been laid out for him here, despite his misgivings). Moebius's demeanor has changed dramatically since their last encounter. Gone are all signs of the sniveling, pandering magician – this Moebius is cold, focused, and completely in control.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. There, the trio could hear the future martyrs' distant pleas for help - the Balance Guardian's, in particular - and Vorador's taunts; it was in fact Moebius himself, instructing Malek to "hold fast" against Raziel despite Malek's protestations, who had delayed the Paladin from saving the six Guardians. Vorador: "Call your dogs – they can feast on your corpses!" // Malek: "Lord Moebius, there is trouble within. The Circle is under attack –" // Moebius: "Hold fast, Malek. This one is the real danger to us." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Malek at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Upon solving the Vampire Citadel's Spirit Forge in the fourth timeline, Raziel was met by the spirit of Ariel, now pure and undisfigured. The specter was in fact "united with the souls of her predecessors"; the Forge had "summoned the spirit of every Balance Guardian to itself", almost certainly including the martyred female Guardian. Ariel implored Raziel to "release us all", stating that "for this we were called". ~Raziel solves the Spirit Forge. Ariel manifests before him, her disfigurement undone.~ // Ariel: "It is accomplished. The Forge summons the spirit of every Balance Guardian to itself, for this final purpose." // Raziel: "Ariel? You?" // Ariel: "Yes, Raziel - yet I am much more than I was. The veil is lifted from my sight. My spirit, united with the souls of my predecessors, is drawn here now for the final baptism of the blade. To restore Balance, the sword must be rendered pure by Spirit. Release me, Raziel - the Soul Reaver has the power. Release us all. For this we were called." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel accepted the Spirit Reaver, imbuing the Wraith Blade with the spirits of the deceased Balance Guardians. ~With his left hand, Raziel reaches out toward the pure white fire that surrounds Ariel's spirit. The energy flows to him and through his body, into the wraith blade in his right hand. The Soul Reaver is imbued with splendid, transfiguring flames, as Ariel's spirit is consumed.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. It was later dispersed into Kain himself, thus cleansing him of Nupraptor's corruption and pivotally enabling him to see - and battle - the Elder God. ~Kain resists, but Raziel pulls himself farther onto the blade --~ // Raziel: "The Soul Reaver -- pure of all corruption -- this is what it is for. This is what I am for --" // ~-- and puts his right hand over Kain's wounded chest. We see the purifying energy of the Spirit Reaver pass through Raziel and into Kain at this point, and we see the wound heal.~ // Raziel: "The two become one - both Soul Reavers - together - and the Scion of Balance is healed. And I -- am not your enemy - not your destroyer - I am, as before, your right hand. Your sword." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Character Development Appearance Powers Notes Gallery See also * All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen minor characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen Category:Characters/Defiance cut characters Category:Characters/Defiance Category:Characters/Soul Reaver 2 other characters Category:Characters/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver 2